


Hesitation

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon makes a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Raphael Santiago/Simon Lewis, Saying a lot with so little."
> 
> 6 sentence theme. Which was difficult. ~~And I kinda cheated a little.~~

It happens so fast Simon barely has time to think. He flinches when Raphael places a hand up high on his thigh, barely squeezing, and the other hand turns Simon's face to press their lips together.

Just a slight hesitation on Simon's part sends Raphael across the room in the blink of an eye and he whispers, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Instantly Simon realizes he's made a mistake. "Please don't leave."

Simon knows he sounds desperate and pathetic but the only thing that matters is Raphael's eyes softening and the outstretched hand he offers to him.


End file.
